Oddy Patricks
Odysseus Oscar "Oddy" Patricks is an unclaimed son of Ouranos, lord of the sky. Recently, his memories where erased due to him knowing too much about the gods' existence during his "run-away days". After the "fall" incident in Mount Whitney, California, his current location is currently unknown, and is yet to be found. Oddy also has an alternate character interpretation. See Stories below. History Childhood Oddy lived a normal childhood with his mother and stepfather. He spent his childhood in Argentina. When he was nine, he flew to Brooklyn to study in a new school. When he was ten, two "snake-ladies" attacked him when he was outside of the family's house to play. Oddy was able to escape from the creatures without fighting them. He ended up running away from home without noting his parents. He regreted this, but for the sake of his parent's safety, he did not turn back until it was necessary for him. Nomad Days Unbeknownst to Oddy, during his "run-away days" he was being protected by the gods, under the request of Zeus. But they kept Oddy in a far distance from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. The reasons remain unknown. For the past five years, Oddy traveled around the United States, not having a permanent home. During his nomad days, Oddy slowly learned that he was a half-blood, the gods' existence, the reasons why he was and other things relating to Greek Mythology. The gods didn't mind this, as long as he did not go to any of the camps. That was until when they learned that Oddy discovered he was a son of the faded being, Ouranos. Reluctantly, Zeus ordered the other gods to cleanse all his memories during his sleep, and to bring his body to Mount Olympus, to make Oddy an immortal. The gods did as they were told, so they took off to wipe his memories and brought the sleeping body to Olympus. In the middle of the cleansing, someone had interrupted the gods and stole the body away from them. The man dragged the sleeping boy across the country until on a mountain in California, when the man accidentally dropped Oddy in their trip. The Mount Whitney Incident When Oddy woke up one morning, he found himself on a peak of a high mountain. He had no recollection of anything. While trekking down back from the top, Oddy encountered a serpent-like dragon, controlled by a man name Iamus. Not knowing how to fight, he was pushed down to a steep cliff and fell from above. Fortunately, Oddy survived the fall, but his current location is unknown. Appearance Oddy has Black hair and Blue eyes. He is tall, thin and unathletic, so he has a hard time with all the monster chases. He doesn't any noticable scars or traits. He keeps a small smile. He takes a bath two times a week, a consequence for traveling everyday. He likes to wear comfortable clothes. Traits and Personality, Flaws and Curses Oddy is a quiet boy who prefers his own company. He has a hard time talking to people. He lets the crowd come to him than him approaching the crowd. Though if some people are to ask him question, he will answer them. Oddy is easy to befriend and trust with. Powers and Abilities Unknown to him, Oddy can control and change the weather. Sometimes, his mood also affects the climate conditions. He is also good with knife combat, something he picked up along the way when he was traveling. Flaws Because of his introvert personality, Oddy can easily trust anyone, leading to some horrible situations during his nomad days. Stories The Jackson Legacy Even though not much is revealed about Oddy's role in The Jackson Legacy, writer of the said fan fiction, Simon Layton, stated that Oddy is slightly different from his original character. He is a character that will show up at the second part of The Jackson Legacy, "Thousand Enemies", as a member of The Oneiro, the rivaling secret demigod organization. Instead of the shy Oddy, he has an upbeat personality similar to Leon Hamilton's. Instead of Ouranos, Oddy's godly parent is Demeter, making his original step-father, Jonathan Marygold, his biological father (under the surname "Patricks" instead of "Marygold"). Category:FlamingoValdez Category:The Jackson Legacy Category:Children of Ouranos